Artemis fowl & Morgan LaFayette
by Dmarie
Summary: Mulch comes bak..nu girl in town - er, um - manor. And it seems Artemis never lost his greed when he got wiped.


Howdy everyone! Im nu here..um, this is my first fanfic ever, so tell me how i did!  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own any of the characters in my 'book', excluding Morgan Lafayette. I did make her up. The settings in this book are not my ideas, i did not make them up (i'm not that creative :-P)  
  
Leave a review please!! Bad, good, cunstructive criticism, i don't care! just leave some!! PLeeeeeezz?? ~Deanna  
  
CHAPTER 1  
It had been a while since she had seen the manor. Heck, it had been a while since she had been to Ireland at all. But it was all worth it. She was safe here. She still had her magic, thankfully. She found out 50 years earlier that magic tends to play favorites, and she was on it's good side. Fate tended to, too, and had paired her up with Domovoi Butler about 20 years back at a bodyguard institute in Asia, and now she would have to rely on him to help her out of a situation. She had kept in contact with him, and she was pretty sure he would help her out. She rang the doorbell. 10 seconds later A big man answered. "Yes-" He stopped short when he saw who it was. His eyes widened. "Morgan?"  
"Hey, Dom, long time no see." They stood there looking at each other for a couple seconds. Morgan was wearing a baby tee, and flare blue jeans. She was about 5' 8" tall,, and had a muscular build, but managed to keep a thin appearance. She didn't look more than 18. In reality, she was about 167 years old. But Dom didn't know that, and he wasn't going to if she had anything to say about it. Just then a teenager - a good looking one at that - walked up behind Domovoi.  
"Who's at the door, Butler? If it's just a salesman or someone else unimportant, please escort them off the premises?" When Domovoi didn't answer, Artemis walked forward and looked over his shoulder at the person outside. Well, really, he didn't look over his shoulder - I doubt anyone could - he actually glanced between the door jam and Butler. "Do I know you?"  
"No, I don't think we've met. My name is Morgan LaFayette. I'm an old friend of Domovoi - oops - I mean Butler." She glanced up at Butler, waiting to be reprimanded. They reprimand never came.  
"Well, Butler is busy at the moment. You're going to have to come back later. Hopefully, you won't. But, then again, my luck hasn't been very good lately-"  
"Master Fowl, can I have a word with you?" Butler turned around then and gently nudged Artemis a little way from the door, out of earshot of Morgan. "I met her when I was in bodyguard training. She could help out with our newest project. We really do need someone like her to blend into the crowd. And she excelled beside me when we graduated. She has a tattoo, too. Perhaps you could give her a shot?"  
"Yeah, please?" Morgan was standing right behind Domovoi now, and startled both Artemis and Butler.  
"How did you-" Morgan didn't let Artemis finish.  
"Oh, I've been working on sneaking up on people. It's really easy, you know. You just have to-"  
"Okay, fine, you can stay. On one condition. I want to know exactly why you came."  
"Oh, don't worry, I'll tell you, you just won't believe me." Artemis raised one eyebrow.  
"Oh, really? I've seen and done a lot of things I doubt you will ever be able to comprehend. I'm certain whatever it is you came here for will only be another petty problem with the local police that we could delete off there files or something related to that and you could get on your happy way." Morgan put her hands in her pockets.  
"Actually, it's a bit more advance than that." She pulled something out of her pocket. It looked like some sort of coin.  
"What's that?" Artemis took it from her. "It looks like some sort of coin, but older. Where id it come from?" He flipped it over. There was a picture of a girl on the back of it. He looked closer. She was wearing a tall hat, and it was drawn with the same characteristics of- "Holy smokes! Where did you get this? That's a picture of-"  
"Nefertiti. This is one of about 20. There probably worth more than you have in any Swiss Account. I can't tell you where I got it, but I can tell you that there are people who want to kill me for it. I can get you the rest, but I need your word that you can keep me out of the red."  
"I can make sure that you are rich, safe, and forever happy if you can get me just 2 more of these coins."  
"I'll need boarding, too."  
"Done! I'll get you food, water, you can stay here, anything! Just get me at keast 2 more of these!" Artemis's face was beaming. But Butler wasn't as enthusiastic. He was watching Morgan. She was being too quiet. She looked a little brighter when he Artemis said 'anything', but other than that, the atmosphere around her was sad. She made eye contact with him and smiled.  
"I think, Master Fowl, that miss Lafayette looks a bit tired. IS it alright if I pull her from you to show her to her room?"  
"Oh, yes, Butler, good idea. Remind me to give you a raise just because your friends with her." Butler watched Morgan chuckle softly as he escorted her up the stairs. When they were out of earshot of Artemis, Butler started talking.  
"You haven't changed a bit. You still look as if you were 17 years old."  
"Oh, well, I guess I age slower than normal." She smiled a brilliant smile. She had such bright, amazing features. Why did she look so sad?  
"Are you okay, Morgan?" She looked at him soberly.  
"No. I suppose not. I have too much to do. I need to relax more."  
"Is it too personal to talk about?" He looked back at her affectionately. HE wanted to help her, but he couldn't be that forward. He had to respect the fact that she was a young lady and didn't need any commitment at this moment.  
"Yeah. I'm sorry, Dom. I know you want to help, but I gotta do this alone. Thank you, though."  
"You don't have to be alone, Morgan." She smiled affectionately at him before going int othe room he indicated.  
"I'll remember that, Dom. If I need you, I'll call. Don't worry, I won't be stupid." She held his gaze. Butler changed the subject.  
"The towels are in the closet in the bathroom. There's a speaker phone on the wall by the bed if you need anything. I suggest changing in the bathroom, as that's the only place in this room not being videoed 24-7. Juliet will be here tomorrow, so there'll be another girl to keep you company. Artemis and I will probably be up a bit longer, so if you want to get up and wander around in the middle of the night, we'll probably be in the lab. Any questions?"  
"No, I think I got everything. Thanks."  
"Goodnight, Morgan."  
"Goodnight, Dom." She watched him as he walked down the hall. Lord, she wanted to tell him everything. Let him hold her and tell her everything was going to be alright. But that can't happen. They both had a job to do, and a relationship would only get in the way. Who cares if they had a fling a long, long time ago. That's past news, and things were different nowadays. She closed the door. Get over him. You had things to do. She walked to the bathroom. 


End file.
